


A Moment Before Unraveling

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Luke and Merlin have a conversation and Chinese takeout, before it all erupts.





	A Moment Before Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> These boys!

"I think you're in trouble," Luke says, and I just have to stare at him while I pick up my carton of fried rice.

"Luke, I just told you I had three brushes with death in the span of seventy hours. I know I'm in trouble," I tell him, watching him snag two pair of chopsticks for us on the way out of the small restaurant.

"So what are you going to do about it?" he asks ingenuously, and I sigh.

"Bubble wrap and a padded room aren't an option, so I guess I'll have to be far more careful."


End file.
